


By The Burning River...

by Kaylee no Valerian (KayleeArafinwiel)



Series: Anafiel's Book of Poems [3]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Kaylee%20no%20Valerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem - Nicola's thoughts as she ponders her beloved anguissette, and another to whom Phedre has given her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Burning River...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/gifts), [AfricanDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanDaisy/gifts).



By the burning river…

By the burning river, I have given my word.

By the burning river, I have given my oath.

Our little _anguissette,_ near-sister, dear friend,

You have toyed with her enough.

What other depravities have you visited on her?

You have made her yours, to pain and pleasure.

Even when her heart is held by another, she is yours.

But by the burning river, I have given my promise.

If you ever harm her again…

If so much as one cry for aid comes to me,

By the burning river, I will come.

She is mine, too, my patron, my dear one.

O terrible beauty, to hold her captive!

Be on your guard, traitor to your oaths.

I am on my guard, too. I will see it done.

I will see _you_ fall, if you betray her again.

For I am always watching.

I, Nicola d’Envers y Aragon.

By the burning river, if you harm her…

Verreuil shall stand no more.


End file.
